Tanuki
Appearance Uki is a average-sized Mudwing, though much chubbier than most. He has a stocky build with a round, chubby face, almost like a teddy bear. His back scales along with his head are a dark coffee brown, with his underbelly being a lighter chocolate brown. His bottom jaw, wing membrane, and front talons are all a pale, yellowish tan. he has blackish-brown markings around his eyes, similar to a panda's. Uki's fashion choice consists of a olive green scarf and arm wraps of the same color, and he has a wrought iron hoop earring molded to look like a snake coiled around his ear. Personality Uki is a snarky dragon, dropping taunts and teases into every conversation he has. As a former Mafia member, he is quick to react, and cannot be caught off-guard. However, he has lost his fierce behavior and is slowly giving into typical Mudwing laziness, often seen dozing off at the bar when nobody's ordering. Uki has a quick tongue, able to defuse a argument between two drunk dragons in under a minute. He craves to educate himself, since he never went to school, and often heads to the library to snag a few scrolls to read on slow days at the pub. He loves classic stories, "The Adventures of Huckleberry Rain" being his favorite. History Uki was born into the gang of Wind Crawlers in the town of Winghaven. Growing up, instead of going to school and learning, he was stealing from nearby businesses with his 'family', who had stolen his egg from a Mudwing nest, leaving his siblings. Despite living with a mafia, Uki was a more honest child, and when nobody was looking, he snuck to the Winghaven Bakery, where the kind old Sandwing couple who worked there fed him and taught him to bake. Uki had a talent in cooking, and the Sandwings, falling in love with the child, had decided, him technically being a orphan, to adopt him. Uki was overjoyed to finally have a mother and father, and was quickly welcomed as part of the family, the Sandwings giving him his own room and several toys and treats, things he barely had growing up. When Uki didn't come back to the Wind Crawlers lair after several weeks, the mafia was furious, and went to search for him. Discovering he had been adopted by the bakers, the leader of the gang kidnapped Uki while he was sleeping, setting the house ablaze before running off, Uki screaming as the house burnt to the ground with his new parents inside. Back at the lair, the gang had locked Uki in the basement, deciding it was too dangerous to let the Mudwing run free, saying he would run and give away the gang's whereabouts. They underestimated Uki's abilites, however, and returned to find the window smashed open, the dragonet using a wrench to break the glass. Uki flew as fast as he could to the nearest safe place, which was a small campsite where a troop of Skywings where living. A young dark orange Skywing, Seville, found Uki huddled in her tent, crying. Seville, along with several Skywings, listened to Uki's story as they fed him, and after he had calmed himself he led the soldiers to the lair, where several Wind Crawlers where caught and arrested, sent to Queen Scarlet's arena. Several days later, at the Skywing kingdom, Seville was watching Uki when another Skywing came over, telling Uki there was a surprise for him. He followed the Skywing to the trading post, where he was met with the open wings of the Sandwing couple who adopted him. They had escaped the fire and ran to the nearest town, Winghaven been burnt by the remaining Wind Crawlers. Uki and his parents moved to the outposts of the Skywing kingdom, where he grew up and later opened a pub where the new bakery was, earning a living for him and Seville, who later moved in with him. Category:Characters Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:MudWings Category:Males